Patent Document 1 discloses a drum including a multilayer drum head including a first layer and a second layer. In the drum head disclosed in Patent Document 1, a force sensing register is disposed between the first layer and the second layer. The force sensing register is disposed on the entire drum head (more specifically, the entire strikable playing zone). A bias voltage is applied to the force sensing register. When the first layer is struck, a resistance value of a portion of the force sensing register which is located under a struck portion of the first layer changes at the instance of the strike. The drum head disclosed in Patent Document 1 outputs a pulse signal related to the change in the resistance value of the force sensing register. Thus, the force sensing register of the drum head disclosed in Patent Document 1 detects the timing of the strike.